1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable safety sign, and more particularly to a sign member which can either be fold and slide when mounted on the base or can be detached from the base.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
A conventional safety sign is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,228 including a base and a sign member. The sign member of this safety sign contains four arms which will totally be pivotally moved downward resulting in a longer store length.
However, it is found a disadvantage in the subject matter of the conventional foldable safety arm that the store length is still too long.
Thus, there is still a need for improving the subject matter of prior art in terms of providing a foldable safety sign with shorter store length.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a foldable safety sign which has a shorter foldable length.
To accomplish the object of the present invention, a foldable safety sign includes a base and a sign member. The base includes a base frame, multiple feet pivotally mounted on an underside side of the base frame, a hollow container mounted on the base frame on one side opposite to the side the feet mounted, and a post having one end slidably contained in the container. The sign member includes a coupler detachably secured on the post of the base, arms including at least a first arm, a second arm, a third arm and a fourth arm each made of light reflecting material, the first and the second arms each having one end pivotally connected to the coupler, links including at least a first link and a second link, the first and the second link s each pivotally connected to an end of the first arm and the second arm opposite to the end connected to the coupler and each pivotally connected to one end of the third and the fourth arms, and a slide pivotally connected to an end of the third and the fourth arms opposite the end connected to the links, respectively. The slide contains a fender extending from the side facing to the coupler and toward the third and the fourth arms.